


SD&D&D Collection

by jackmanifo



Category: Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: ASEXUAL RENAER., Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Qezza is a lesbian, Steve is trans, its my mental illness i get to make the headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackmanifo/pseuds/jackmanifo
Summary: a collection of my sdndnd fics, have fun with it! theyre all mostly oneshots thooooooo
Relationships: Qezza Stormwind/Talla Winterkeep, Stephanos Coffeebean/Steve
Kudos: 3





	SD&D&D Collection

Qezza sighed, letting her empty goblet hit the table. Stephanos was laughing with Renaer. Steve had left The Yawning Portal early, claiming he was too tired and was going to sleep. This was true, slightly. He was also drunk to the point he would've said or done something he would regret in the morning.   
  
_"You don't actually like me, do you, Stephanos?"_  
  
The half orc's question seemed to silence the whole tavern. Stephanos' smile faded from his face. He stared into his wine.  
  
"No," he mumbled. "No, no I don't." Tears pricked in the halfling's eyes. Whispers from around the bar started. Renaer put a hand on Stephanos' back. "No? Then why'd you say it?" "Because.. because I didn't wanna tell Steve I liked him and I panicked and said I like you instead..."  
  
Qezza raised her eyebrows. "Stephanos. You do know how much that hurt Steve, right?" He nodded guiltily and swallowed hard. "I'm a liar. A filthy liar," his voice trembled.  
  
"We all lie. What you need to do is apologize and tell him the truth." The halfling nodded. Qezza's eyes darted around the tavern. "WHAT'RE YOU STARIN' AT?!" The whole tavern resumed their previous conversations.  
  
The party soon left the tavern afterward, headed back to Troll Manner. Qezza and Renaer went to their rooms. Stephanos stopped by Steve's. He stood in front of the door, trying to calm the rising panic in him. He heard a lute being played as quietly as possible, and gentle weeping. The song Steve softly sang Stephanos could only assume was about him.  
  
He swallowed hard, tears threatening to run down his face. He pushed the door open slightly, just enough to slip through without being noticed. Steve finally noticed when he opened his eyes and saw Stephanos sitting cross-legged on the floor across from him. "What the fuck are you doin' in my room? Wait, are you crying?"  
  
Stephanos nodded. "I, um- I lied. I don't like Qezza." "Oh. Why do I need to know?" "Because it's you that I like, Steve. I'm sorry I lied, It's just that... well, I almost died, and I don't know if you like guys too, and I panicked and I told Qezza that I liked her instead because I didn't wanna be faced with a heartbreaking truth, I just... I'm sorry."  
  
"You idiot. Of _course_ I like guys. Especially you." Stephanos looked up from the floor. "R-really?" Steve nodded. Stephanos leaned forward. His hand gently rested on Steve's chest. Steve gulped, closing the gap between them, letting his fingers find their way into Stephanos' hair.  
  
There was nothing Steve could ever want--nor need--more than this. Stephanos's arms wrapped around Steve's neck. They finally broke away for air. Stephanos' face was red as a tomato. He smiled. Steve wiped the remaining tears off Stephanos' face. "S-Steve?" "Yes?" "Well, um... after that I think... I think we should be together." "Is this your way of asking me out? Cause if so, yeah." Stephanos smiled. He hugged Steve tight.   
  
They held each other for the gods know how long until they drifted off to dreamland.  
  
When Qezza went to wake them, she saw the two of them in an entangled mess of limbs and decided to let them sleep for a bit longer.  
  
She knew those two morons would be alright. 


End file.
